<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Space Among Us by batsybatsybatsy4u</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773690">Space Among Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsybatsybatsy4u/pseuds/batsybatsybatsy4u'>batsybatsybatsy4u</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, No beta readers, Tooth Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men, impostor, orange is too pure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsybatsybatsy4u/pseuds/batsybatsybatsy4u</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were sent to dispatch of the intruding ship, and while the beings on board are easy to kill, there is one that is... different.  Can you carry out your mission?<br/>NOT ABANDONED, I’M JUST SLOW</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My orders had been clear.  Infiltrate the trespassing ship.  Eliminate those on board.  Do not get caught. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first obstacle was finding a way to be inconspicuous.  It had been easy enough to hack into their primitive database and download their information, as well as add their language into my translator.  Getting onto the ship itself, however, was not going to be so easy to do while not being seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, a hatch opened near where I was, clutching onto the side of the ship as I looked for an easy entrance.  Slipping inside after debris was pulled into the vacuum of space was easy, as my species only needed bones to protect our brains and vital organs.  There was a single organism inside that had seen my entrance, but I quickly and efficiently ended its existence.  I shucked it of what it called a “space suit” and stuffed the being into what appeared to be the waste disposal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I slipped into its former suit, using my many appendages to make it seem as if I had a similar anatomy.  I gave a satisfied hum as I assessed myself, glad the glass that was over my face was one way, and no one would see that I was not in fact one of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!  Purple!  There you are!  Green and I heard a noise coming from over here and we’re making sure everything is alright!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I turned, seeing two other beings.  One was in a red suit, the other was in a green suit.  I narrowed my eyes.  I could not risk taking them out when I was out numbered.  I would have to isolate them somehow.  I decided it was time to test out the translator. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing to worry about.  I was just disposing of the trash.”  I used some of my appendages that was in one sleeve of the suit to grab the lever next to me, pulling it down.  I quietly growled in satisfaction as I heard the body of my victim being sent out into space, erasing any evidence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The being in red raised a digit from both upper appendages, seeming pleased.  “Glad to hear it!  Why don’t you go check on Orange?  They’re probably daydreaming again over in communications.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded, watching the two leave.  I flexed my appendages eagerly.  This was going to be too easy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Recalling back to the data I had downloaded, I followed the directions over to the communications room, which was just down the hall from where I had entered, which seemed to be the storage area.  As I stepped into the room, I saw a being in an orange suit, sitting in a chair and swinging their lower appendages forwards and backwards, humming absentmindedly as they held what looked like a datapad.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Orange.”  I slowly stalked up to them, ready to go in for the kill. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The being jumped, looking up at me.  “Oh!  Purple!  You scared me!  You know I get startled easily!”  The being tutted at me, tapping the datapad a few times before disconnecting it from a console.  “Did Red send you?  I swear, Red doesn’t think I can do anything on my own.  Anyway, have you done all your- oh!”  Jumping up, Orange quickly approached and, before I could dodge, wiped a digit along the shoulder of my stolen suit.  “Did you have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?  You dropped some jelly on your suit.  I don’t know how you got it here though.  Hang on, I have just the thing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Going through their pockets, Orange grabbed a white sheet of some kind and proceeded to clean up the blood that I had not seen.  This being in particular was… strange.  It was amusing, if nothing else.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I always carry napkins!  With how many times I’ve tripped and spilled something, I have to!”  They seemed to be full of mirth, completely unaware of the mortal danger they are in.  As I watched them curiously, I had failed to notice that they grabbed my appendage.  “Come on!  I’m sure you have more tasks to do and so do I.  You have to do wiring, right?  I don’t know why they keep giving you that task.  They know you’re red-green colorblind.  I’ll help you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was caught by surprise as they pulled me along out of the communications room.  They directed me toward the shields room, where a being in bright green seemed to be repairing the downed shields.  They watched us pass, shaking their head at their companion’s behavior.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We left the room quickly, and Orange brought me down another hallway before stepping into another room, which appeared to be navigation.  The room was empty, save for us, but I spotted a security camera above us, so I knew it would be unwise to try anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Orange stepped over to a panel on the wall and opened it, revealing several wires that had been disconnected.  Stepping aside, they let me approach.  I reached up hesitantly to the wires, concentrating on my appendages to pick up a yellow wire between two digits in a way that did not give away my deception. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That one goes over here!”  Orange pointed to another yellow wire, and I slowly attached the two ends.  I was unsure of what exactly I was doing, since I was supposed to be wreaking havoc upon the ship, not fixing it up.  “It’s ok!  Take your time!  I would do it for you, but Red said that we can’t do each other’s tasks for ‘security reasons’.”  Upon speaking the last two words, Orange lifted a digit and put a hand against their side, deepening their voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is possible that… we… are not the only living beings around.  Is that not the case?”  I picked up a pink wire, attaching it to the corresponding wire that Orange pointed out for me.  A tentacle that was hidden in my disguise twitched and curled in annoyance at my response.  I could give away the farce if I was not careful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As cryptic as usual, aren’t you?”  Orange laughed, giving my arm a light push.  “But I guess you could be right.  I mean, what are the odds that Earth is the only planet in the universe with life on it?”  They stepped over to the piloting seat, looking through a large window out into the vast sea of nothingness that was speckled with countless stars.  “The longer we’re out here, the more I think that maybe we aren’t alone.  And just last week we saw a planet that could possibly hold life!”  Orange slumped their shoulders and sighed.  I had long since stopped fixing the wires and watched the scene in front of me.  “Anyway, let’s finish up our tasks.”  Their once excited and wonder filled voice was now sad, dejected.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Intruder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please please please leave comments! It really gives me motivation to continue the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I looked back at the wiring, unsure of what caused the sudden change in mood.  I picked up a green wire and Orange was quick to point out its corresponding wire, citing my supposed color blindness since the last two wires had been red and green.  When we were finished, Orange turned back towards the navigation controls, stating they had to set our course.  I saw that the course being set would bring the ship to the very heart of my peoples sector.  Thinking quickly, I went into the ship’s systems and shut off all the lights in the ship.  I had no issues seeing due to my superior vision, but Orange was having issues with even finding me at the other side of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh not again!  Ok, Purple, stay where you are, I’m going to you and then we can head over to electrical to fix the lights!”  Orange held out their arms as they slowly approached me.  I held out an appendage for them to grab.  “Oh good!  There you are!  Now, let’s go over to electrical!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together, we made our way down to electrical.  It was a slow walk, and by the way that Orange gripped me tightly, I could tell they were not fond of the dark.  Finally, we reached electrical, and Orange got to work fixing the lights.  While they were distracted, I found another member of the crew, this one dressed in a blue suit, on the floor, hidden in the far corner, presumably sleeping.  Looking around, I quietly approached the being and quickly dispatched them. I spotted a vent nearby and stuffed their corpse in it.  Turning back towards Orange, I was about to strike them down too, but I hesitated.  Before I could get over my lapse, the lights flickered back on and Orange turned to me, seemingly proud of themself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we go!  Much better!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another being, this one dressed in brown, stepped into the room.  “Ah.  There you are Orange.  Good, Purple is with you.  They should keep you out of trouble and your feet on the ground.”  They left just as quickly and unceremoniously as they arrived, leaving a sulking Orange with me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brown tells me I daydream too much, and that if there was other life out there, then we would have already known about them.  The others think that too, but they aren’t as… blunt… as Brown is.”  Orange sighed sadly.  “They wonder how I even got chosen for this mission.  They all think that I don’t belong with them.  Sometimes I think that, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence hung heavy in the room.  “Everyone has their uses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess.  But what good is a biologist when all we do is examine rocks and stuff?”  Orange kicked at the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They would not have brought a biologist if they did not believe there would be something for you to study.”  I wasn’t sure why I was comforting this being, but the way they seemed to perk up made me hum in satisfaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!  You’re the best, Purple.  Come on, I need to go refill the engines with fuel.”  Orange hummed happily, some spring in their step as they went to storage to grab some fuel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together we went to the upper engine.  I noticed a small space on the other side of the engine where I saw a being in pink working on a task of some sort.  I quickly ended their life, once again seeing a vent nearby and stuffing their body into it.  Returning to where Orange stood, I saw that they were just finishing with filling up the fuel tank.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again we returned to storage to retrieve more gas.  This time, however, I told Orange I had to relieve myself.  When they were gone, I slipped into electrical and grabbed the body of the individual in blue from the vent and quickly shoved it into the garbage disposal and sent it out into space.  Returning to Orange, I saw an individual in light green asking Orange if they had seen Blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I haven’t. I’ve been with Purple for a while, so I don’t think they saw Blue either.”  Upon seeing me approach, Orange waved to me.  “Purple, you haven’t seen Blue, have you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stiffened, my thoughts racing.  “No… not for some time.  I believe I saw Blue sleeping in electrical some time ago.  They may be there still, but I’m not sure.”  Though not a complete lie, it still put me on edge that I would be caught. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figures.  I’ll check there.  Thanks, you two.”  The being in light green waved and quickly strode off towards electrical.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will help them find Blue, as I seem to be the last one to have seen them.”  I turned away from Orange to follow the one in light green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Meet me back in shields when you’re done!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do.”  As I stepped into electrical, I went towards where I had killed Blue, finding the one in light green kneeling, examining a residue on their fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Purple, tell me, what color am I?”  The being in light green didn’t look at me, and I knew something was up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Light green.”  I stalked toward them, tentacles starting to reach out from the seams of my suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not Purple.  Purple is colorblind.  What did you do to them?”  The individual stood defiantly, fists clenched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The same thing I will do to you.”  Before my tentacles could spear them and end their existence, they grabbed the communicator at their side.  They could only let out the word “intruder”, which was echoed through the ship’s speakers, before I cut them off and killed them.  Grabbing their body, I quickly made my way to the garbage disposal and sent them out into space.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The speakers crackled before another voice came on.  “Attention crew mates: this is Red speaking.  I would like everyone to report to the cafeteria for an impromptu meeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hissing in annoyance, I went to shields where I found Orange anxiously waiting.  “I wonder what the meeting is about… I heard someone say intruder, but I’m not sure who.  What could it mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange wrapped their arms around my upper appendage, squeezing for some sense of comfort.  Together we walked to the cafeteria, where most of the remaining crew was waiting for us.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red looked up at us, waving us over.  “Purple, Orange, glad you could make it.  We’re still waiting on Blue, Brown, Pink, and Lime.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at those who were present, noting their colors.  Red, green, orange, yellow, and light blue.  I noticed Brown step in from the door that lead to the storage room. They paused when they saw me, and I knew they had suspicions about me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brown!  Good of you to join us! Have you seen the others?”  Red seemed to be growing impatient, obviously unused to having to wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, although I do have concerns about this ‘intruder’ situation.”   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Imposter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please please please leave comments! I can not stress enough how important they are to me!  Even if you just say “purple sus” or “Orange is a cutie pie” it will genuinely make my day! Because yes! Purple sus! Orange IS a cutie pie!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Red sighed dramatically, nodding in agreement.  “I’m worried about that too.  Anyway, let’s start this meeting.  We can update the others when they finally arrive.  Does anyone know who made that announcement?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the crew mates present, save for Brown, looked around quizzically at each other.  A hum of quiet chatter rose from the table, everyone in agreement that they did not know who made the announcement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brown cleared their throat, calling everyone’s attention.  “In regards to those currently missing from the table, I just arrived from admin.  As we all know, it shows which rooms are occupied, and by how many people.  Three people were missing, and currently, we are missing three crew mates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deathly silence hung in the air, the tension thick enough to be cut with a knife.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what could that mean?  They have to be on board somewhere, right?  Maybe it’s just an error?”  The being in yellow looked around anxiously, their arms wrapped tightly around their torso.  Several others nodded, not in confirmation, but in agreement that this concern is shared between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brown shook their head.  “No.  The admin computer shows living specimens on the ship.  Since no one present gave the intruder alert, I believe that they, as well as the other two missing, are dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long, heavy silence, Red placed their hands on the table.  “You said the computer showed exactly seven life forms on the ship, correct?”  Brown answered in the affirmative, causing Red to let out a drawn out breath.  “Everyone, I believe that there is an imposter among us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The table erupted in uproar, everyone asking how it was possible, what did that mean, and who was responsible.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red slammed a fist on the table, quieting everyone immediately.  “We will figure this out like civilized people.  Green and I were checking on the reactor, doing various repairs.  Cyan, what were you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was in weapons, clearing our path of meteors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red nodded, turning to Yellow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I w-was in med bay collecting and examining samples!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Orange was turned to, they gave the arm they were still clinging to a slight squeeze.  “Purple and I have been together the whole time!  Fixing wires and refueling the engines!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red nodded, looking at me.  “Good of you to keep Orange on task.  Thank you.  Brown?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange let out a barely audible huff of annoyance at Red’s comment, their body stiffening next to mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was in admin, uploading data before I checked the whereabouts of the crew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red hummed in frustration, unsure of who could possibly be the imposter.  “For now, we have nothing to go off of, so let’s complete our tasks.  Everyone, stay vigilant when alone.  Dismissed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the cafeteria emptied, I began to lead Orange back to shields when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  Looking back, I saw it was Brown who stopped me.  I stiffened, knowing they suspected something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Purple, I’ve noticed something unusual.  Orange, perhaps you can confirm with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange looked between the two of us before responding.  “Confirm what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could feel several tendrils curling and uncurling under my disguise in irritation and anxiety.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one was near the reactors.  I am unsure why Red would say that, then come to the conclusion that there is an imposter.  Did either of you notice that when Red said that they and Green were checking on the reactors, Green turned to them as if they were surprised?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amusement and relief filled me, my body relaxing slightly.  “Now that you mention it, I think I did notice that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange hummed in contemplation before nodding.  “Yeah, it is kinda weird.  You don’t think it’s Red, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brown nodded slowly.  “It could be.  However, Red holds far too much sway over the others to accuse them.  We have to collect concrete evidence before we say anything.  Since the two of you have been together all this time, I feel that I can trust you.  Watch each other’s backs, and be careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange and I nodded in agreement before splitting from Brown.  Once we were alone, Orange turned to me, their voice hushed.  “Purple, you went after Lime to look for Blue.  What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked to Orange, thinking about my answer before replying.  “Lime was in electrical, but Blue wasn’t.  Lime told me they were fine looking for Blue on their own, and told me to return to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange seemed to relax, patting my arm.   We quickly arrived at shields where Orange checked on the ship's defenses.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing at Orange out of the corner of my eyes, I cleared my throat, drawing their attention before looking away.  “You know, if there is an intruder on the ship, that means there is other life out there.  Perhaps you are more grounded than the others believe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange was quiet, and I wondered if they had heard me at all, until they suddenly lunged at me, wrapping their arms around me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best, Purple.”  It was barely a whisper, but I could hear it loud and clear.  I suddenly felt as if maybe, just maybe, my mission should not be carried out.  However, the knowledge that no matter what I did, the beings on this ship would perish before ever returning home reinforced my resolve.  If I didn’t kill them, a far worse fate would come upon them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting go of me, they returned to their work, and when they were done, we made our way to Oxygen where Orange once again “helped” me with the wiring before going to clear the vent filters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As their back was turned, I saw Cyan walk past the room we were in.  Again I shut off the lights, leaving Orange and Cyan practically blind.  I ignored Orange’s exclamation of surprise and worry, instead stepping out into the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendrils shot out of the seams of my suit and ended Cyan’s existence as quickly and painlessly as possible.  As I held their body aloft by several tendrils piercing through their corpse, Orange bumped into my back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!  Purple?  Is that you?”  Fear made Orange’s voice quiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s me.  Let’s go to electrical.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As we made our way, we passed through storage.  With Cyan’s body still in my clutches, I steered Orange and I closer to the garbage disposal so that I could quickly stuff Cyan down the chute.  I didn’t send them out, though, as that would have caused too much noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as I closed the chute with one of my tendrils, the lights came back on.  Quickly pulling the tendril back in my disguise, I looked around, acting as if I were disoriented by the sudden brightness.  Orange let out a breath of relief, their grasp on me loosening</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>